


Oh, Stark.

by anakinspams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU sort of, M/M, Quick drabble, ironstrange fluff, lots of fluff, thanos never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Tony takes Stephen out to the Met Gala and shows him off. Short little drabble of ironstrange fluff!





	1. the night before

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jack (:

“Hey, Strange? Can I ask you something?” Tony asked from the living room. He and Stephen had been talking all night about everything under the sun but Tony had something special in mind. He wanted to take Stephen somewhere important, where everyone would be looking at them. Stephen had obviously had his share of being in the spotlight but it wasn’t really his thing anymore. 

“Of course,” Stephen replied, walking out from the kitchen. He was dressed in a black and red velvet robe and his plaid sleep pants. He looked at Tony and watched and he became increasingly nervous. Stephen thought it was something to do with the Christmas plan Tony had left him in charge of. “What is it? You don’t have to ask me if it’s going to upset you.” He added.

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m just worried about your response-“ Tony sighed and looked up at the taller man who was holding a cup of coffee. “Remember how I told you that you genuinely have no sense of style? I mean, let’s be real here. That suit you wear is five years old, it’s out of style and yet you still wear it around-“ he was cut off by Stephen.

“I get it, Tony. What’s your question?” He asked scoffing playfully and taking a sip of his coffee. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony grin. That was always sign that he was up to something.

“There’s a gala tomorrow night and I wanna take you. Tons of important people there. I think I’m ready for the world to see us. I wanna show you off-“ Tony stopped himself and smirked. “But,” He continued. “I want to be in charge of what you wear.” Stephen signed and took another long sip of his coffee before replying.

“You want to show me off?” Stephen asked with a smile. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited. It was an honor for him. To be shown off by Tony Stark? That was the best thing he could ever imagine. Tony took pride in things he loved. He made sure that everyone knew it. “Of course I’ll go. I’m flattered.” His cheeks were red from blushing.

“Who else would I take?” Tony joked. He stood up and took the coffee cup from Stephen gently. “I would take Peter but I don’t think he would dig being shown off, and besides... I don’t think the kid’s ready for that anyway.” Stephen nodded in agreement.

“Well I’m ready to be shown off by Tony Stark.” Stephen leaned down to place a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek. Tony pouted. “What?” Stephen asked. Tony wanted a kiss on the lips and he knew it. Tony took a sip of his coffee and shook his head in disgust. He handed the cup back to Strange.

“How do you drink that? It’s not even sweet!” Tony stuck his tongue out and pretended to wipe it off with his sleeve.

“Oh don’t be dramatic, Tony. There’s no sugar in it, there’s just creamer. I don’t need sugar at this time of night. Neither do you.” Stephen gave him a stern look. Tony had been trying his best to lay off sugary snacks lately for Stephen. Tony would still sneak in a few snacks here and there without Stephen knowing.

“We should get to bed anyway, tomorrow is a big day for us. The gala starts at eight, and the red carpet walk is directly at eight-thirty.” Tony smiled excitedly. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He had just the suit in mind for Stephen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights flashed all around them from the photographers cameras. The air was cool and enjoyable to be in. People talked loudly over the music. 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” A reporter called out from the crowd, making his way through them. “Who’s this?” He asked with a smirk and a playful tone to his voice.

“My name is Stephen Strange.” Stephen said before Tony could even reply. He smiled down at Tony and planted a kiss to his lips. Cameras flashed. People cheered. “Don’t ask me who I’m wearing though because I didn’t dress myself tonight.” He chuckled motioning to Tony.

“You look amazing, Silver.” Tony said loud enough for only Stephen to hear. He looked him up and down, proud of his suit choice. Everything matched perfectly. “Can’t wait to get you outta that suit when we get home.” Stephen’s face turned bright red at the comment and tried to play it cool for the photographers still snapping pictures of them.

“I meant to ask you how much you paid for this attire-“ Strange questioned him as they made their way down the red carpet. 

“I told you, money isn’t a topic I’m going to discuss with you. Money isn’t an issue, so zip it.” Tony smiled wide for the new line of photographers and held Stephen’s hand in his. He kissed the top of his hand. Kisses to his hands were his weakness.

“Stark, you’re killing me.” Stephen’s face was red from blushing, his heart pounded so hard that he thought he might actually faint right in front of everyone. “C’mere.” Stephen said turning to the side and cupping Tony’s face his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Cameras flashed all around them again, people kept cheering.

“Fuck,” Tony let a moan slip from his lips as they pulled apart. “I hope this don’t take too long. I can’t wait much longer to get you outta that suit.” He smirked.

“We can ditch this place whenever you want.” Stephen said, encouraging Tony’s thoughts of leaving this place and just going home. “But I’ll have you know that I wanna be shown off by Mr. Stark all night so keep yourself under control.” He said nodding towards Tony’s crotch.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes with a chuckle. The entire night he spent holding Stephen’s hand and giving him soft kisses here and there through the show. There’s no doubt that the front page of the paper was going to read “Tony Stark shows off partner at Met Gala.” He was excited to see it. Couldn’t wait to hang it on the wall in his shop.


End file.
